Pesadilla
by Romeo's Caver
Summary: No quiere dormir en la oscuridad de su habitación, en el silencio de la noche, porque los murmullos se volverán tormentosos aquel día en especial, aquel que tanto odia: Su cumpleaños.
1. No quiero dormir

**¡Hola! ****Traigo un nuevo fic para celebrar el cumpleaños de Vincent ^-^ esto será un two-shot [espero que sí se diga así] bueno, el fic constará de dos capítulos. Espero lo lean y lo disfruten. **

**Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. **

**Pesadilla.**

**Capítulo 1: No quiero dormir.**

Abrir los ojos para mirar la oscuridad de la habitación.

Despertar.

La pesadilla de nueva cuenta le ha quitado el sueño. Pero sabe que podrá dormir pronto. Es solo cuestión de dejar que Yamane haga su trabajo y entonces…

No lo hará. No le pedirá a su cadena que le ayude esta vez a reconciliar el sueño.

Vincent no quiere dormir. Prefiere mantenerse despierto y entonces así la manecilla del reloj avanzará más lento, a medida de lo vieja que es la noche.

Entonces toma las tijeras que están en el mueble justo a un lado de su cama. Desgarra un pequeño conejo a un lado de él que había sobrevivido ese día.

Y entonces trata de calmarse. La pesadilla, esa misma pesadilla que no lo ha dejado desde hace varios años atrás. Y pronto, el reloj anunciaría un nuevo día.

Su cumpleaños.

¿Cuántos cumpleaños ya, se había despertado por la misma pesadilla?

Solo puede decir con certeza que son los mismos años que han trascurrido luego de que su hermano se mudara de habitación. Entonces, cuando de nueva cuenta se halló solo así mismo en su cuarto nunca ha dejado de tener esa pesadilla, que se repetía vehementemente cada noche. Por esa misma razón le pareció buena idea hacer contrato con su pequeña y adorable cadena Yamane, para así, reconciliar el sueño más fácilmente.

Pero esa noche no quería hacerlo. Después de todo, sabe que la pesadilla regresará.

La razón: No hacía mucho que Gil por fin había hecho un contrato con Raven. Y Vincent, a pesar de aparentarlo, no era ingenuo. Su hermano pronto se iría de ahí, ahora que ya tenía lo que necesitaba.

Duda enserio que sus padres adoptivos le realizarían una fiesta en su nombre por motivo de su cumpleaños. Las muertes de Ernest, Claude y Fred todavía llenaban con su aura opresiva al ducado Nightray. Y eso le parecía mejor; por un momento sonríe. No quiere nada ostentoso para un día que a él mismo le causa repugna.

Y, aunque quisiera que no trascurriera un año más, no puede evitarlo. Aún falta tiempo. Y eso, es precisamente lo que lo hace enojar.

Un año más y no había podido cumplir su deseo aún: desaparecer de la vida de Gil. Y entre más tiempo transcurría, más desgracias podría traerle su sola presencia. Inclusive, sí no lo hacía lo más pronto posible, Gil podría recordar todo, y eso, es lo que menos desea.

Vincent se levanta de su cama; molesto. Toma al conejo que desgarró del vientre y a continuación desfigura su rostro y corta sus orejas con furia. Está molesto. Sin embargo, la noche permanece en silencio. Nadie escuchará su desgracia del niño del infortunio. Misma que lo ha estado acompañando desde su nacimiento. Y consumirá sus penas en soledad.

Un error. Estaba tan molesto que terminó por cortar su propio brazo. Una enorme herida. Pero a Vincent no le importa, después de todo, en cualquier momento sanará.

El silencio de su habitación parece eterno. Y ahora Vincent no sabe si prefiere dormir o mantenerse despierto. Entonces suelta las tijeras, su sangre se derrama por la alfombra y a él parece no importarle. Abre la ventana y deja entrar el frío abrazador del nocturno escenario exterior. Y así, al pie de la ventana, decide sentarse a esperar, bajo la luz de las estrellas. Ojalá el alba jamás llegue.

_**o-o-o-**_

El sol derrama sus rayos sobre toda la mansión Nightray. No es muy luminoso por las nubes que se interponen, pero logra ser cálido.

Gil saluda a Elliot, quien camina por el pasillo, discutiendo con su sirviente: Leo. No hace mucho que trabajaba ahí, pero ellos se llevaban con tanta familiaridad.

- Estoy buscando a Vincent para darle su regalo. ¿No lo has visto? – Pregunta Elliot a Gil. El azabache se sorprende.

- No lo he visto en toda la mañana. – respondió.

Las palabras de Elliot lo tomaron por sorpresa. El cumpleaños de Vincent. Lo había olvidado por completo. Ya se acercaban los días, cada vez estaba más cercano a salvar a su amo, tan metido en eso estaba, que había descuidado el cumpleaños de su hermano.

Gilbert suspira. Ve a Elliot y dice: -Lo buscaré en su habitación.

- De acuerdo. Quería hacerlo yo, pero Leo dice que no es apropiado molestar a las personas.

- Así es. – Sonríe el sirviente.

- Siempre te opones a mí. – Le dice Elliot negando con la cabeza.

- Será porque tus ideas son erróneas.

Gil los deja discutiendo en el pasillo mientras él decide adelantarse a la habitación de su hermano menor. Toca a su puerta, pero nadie responde. Entonces decide entrar a la habitación.

La estancia está llena de polvo, pelusa, varios peluches mutilados. El escenario no le sorprende, hasta que observa a Vincent sentado bajo la ventana, abrazando sus piernas y escondiendo su cabeza.

- ¿Vince? – pregunta Gil intrigado. - ¡Vincent! – Grita arrodillándose a su lado al no oír respuesta. Observa la sangre en la alfombra. Los ojos de Gil se expanden en desmedida. Es mucha sangre.

Al levantar su rostro, Gil puede contemplar como Vincent duerme. Suda frío y tirita.

- ¡Vince, despierta! ¡Vince! – Se asusta, el rastro de sangre le deja un mal presentimiento.

Entonces el rubio abre los ojos.

- Gil ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta, con la mirada cansada. Su voz suena fantasmal.

- Ya es algo tarde y no has salido de tu habitación. Vince ¿sucede algo? – pregunta evidentemente intrigado.

El rubio sonríe.

- No es nada nii-san. Simplemente no pude dormir. – Le sonríe.

- Mientes. – Le dice Gil, con el ceño fruncido. – Hubiera sido fácil utilizar a tu cadena.

Vincent trata de mirarlo a los ojos. Pero no puede. Simplemente suspira y trata de incorporarse.

- Yamane siempre está durmiendo, hay veces en que no responde. Ahora intentaré dormir un poco más ¿Está bien?

- Vince… - Gil lo mira irse hacía su cama. - ¿No sabes qué día es hoy?

- No. – Le responde. – Y no me interesa mucho. Ahora, solo quiero dormir. Si me dejas nii-san.- Le sonríe, mientras se cobija.

- ¿Y qué hay de toda esa sangre? – pregunta sospechando.

- Corte un peluche y por accidente me corté yo, pero ya he curado la herida, no es nada grave. – Le dedica una sonrisa más. – Ahora, si me lo permites, quiero dormir un poco más.

Gil asiente no muy convencido. Sale de la habitación no sin antes mirar la sangre en la alfombra, un solo pensamiento inunda su cabeza, pero decide no decir nada y dejar a su hermano descansar.

Mientras tanto Vincent solo mira a sus manos y brazos, todas las cortadas recientes de la noche anterior. El dolor no le importó, mientras pudiera mantenerlo despierto, valían la pena.

Solo sabe que no quiere tener esa pesadilla de nuevo.

**Continúa.**


	2. Algunas palabras

**Los personajes pertenecen a Jun Mochizuki. **

**Pesadilla.**

**Capítulo 2: Algunas palabras.**

Tan pronto llega a su habitación, Vincent cierra la puerta tras de sí y arroja su gabardina sin un punto en específico a su habitación. Abre un poco el cuello de su camisa y se recuesta sobre su cama.

Sí que esta exhausto.

Se lleva ambas manos a la frente, solo se queda mirando fijamente al techo.

Vaya, nunca creyó que sus padres adoptivos quisieran celebrarle su cumpleaños luego de la situación que ha estado viviendo el ducado Nightray. Sin embargo, aunque fue una fiesta pequeña, con no más de cien invitados, fue muy agotador. O, la verdad es que el no dormir bien lo había dejado muy cansado. Fue por esa razón que se vio en la necesidad de despedirse de los demás antes de tiempo. El bullicio no es tan grande y gracias a eso su habitación está sumergida en un completo silencio.

Aquel que tanto odia.

Baja sus manos a sus ojos, cubriéndole la vista. No se molestó en prender la luz de su habitación y no tiene intenciones de levantarse si quiera. Pero está demasiado exhausto que sabe que pronto tendrá que dormir. Y no quiere hacerlo.

Necesita mantenerse despierto, pero no sabe cómo. Si no piensa en algo pronto, de nueva cuenta tendrá que recurrir al dolor, único método que funcionaba para mantenerlo despierto, aunque no es precisamente el daño que se hace lo que le molesta, sino que la sangre que luego se escurre a la alfombra se nota y no quiere que alguien como Gil la vea, cosa que había sucedido esa misma mañana.

No obstante, por lo visto no hay remedio. Sonríe, en cierta forma el lastimarse a sí mismo lo hace sentir mejor en cuanto a todas las molestias que le ha causado a su hermano. ¿Tal vez un castigo?

Deja su vista despejada al oír que alguien toca la puerta.

- ¿Vince? ¿Estás despierto?

El de ojos dispares logra reconocer la voz, es la de su hermano: Gil. Sonríe.

Entonces, solo por tratarse de su nii-san, Vincent se levanta y abre la puerta. Aunque sonríe, sus ojos se notan cansados.

- ¿Sucede algo, nii-san? – Pregunta haciéndose a un lado para dejarlo pasar.

- No, nada, es solo que te fuiste muy pronto y no pude darte tu regalo. – Saca de un bolsillo interno de su abrigo una pequeña cajita envuelta en un listón. A decir verdad es muy bonita. Vincent amplia un poco los ojos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, Vince – Dice Gil con una sonrisa sincera.

- Muchas gracias Nii-san. – Le sonríe Vincent, feliz por el simple hecho de que Gil este ahí.

- De nada. – Le responde. – Te vez cansado. – Menciona, mirándolo fijamente. - ¿Todavía no has podido dormir?

- No te preocupes. – Le sonríe Vincent, - Ya estoy cansado, así que seguramente podré dormir.

- Entonces inténtalo. – Le dice Gilbert - Te dejaré para que descanses. – Suelta antes de salir de la habitación. Vincent se queda en silencio, hasta que dijo algo, antes de que Gil cierre la puerta.

- Gracias Gil. – Mencionó con una sonrisa. El azabache se volvió a verlo. – Por estar conmigo en mi cumpleaños. Creí que nadie lo recordaría. – Entonces Gilbert amplió la mirada.

- No seas tonto. – Responde volviendo la vista al pasillo. – Eres mi hermano, no lo iba a olvidar. – Entonces sale por completo de la habitación. – Descansa.

Vincent sonríe. Quiere creer a sus palabras. En cierta forma, le han traído algo de paz. El saber que, aunque sea por momentos, él está en la mente de su hermano, le hace pensar que no es un simple olvido, y eso le pone feliz, porque así podrá soportar más tiempo ante ese calvario que vive, antes de poner fin a su propia existencia y borrar por completo todos los recuerdos de su pasado.

Se recuesta en su cama, enserio esta exhausto. En esta ocasión, el sueño es demasiado. No cree poder soportar más tiempo.

Entonces, sin previo aviso, él comienza a cerrar los ojos. Y el ensueño comienza a inundar sus pensamientos… sus memorias.

_Vincent corre, él es pequeño, tanto que sus pasos son lentos. Pero frente a él, su hermano Gil está corriendo también. Ambos visten ropas hermosas, recorriendo un sendero de jardines hermosos adornados de rosas rojas. _

_Vincent escucha como Gil ríe._

_- ¡Vamos Vincent, el amo nos espera! _

_Puede ver como Gil es feliz a lado de su amo. A lado de Glen, y más aún, es feliz porque Jack los ha visitado. Ellos dos; Jack y Glen los han salvado de aquella vida aterradora que los había perseguido desde siempre, gracias al pequeño ojo rojo de Vincent. Aquel que les trajo tantas desgracias._

_Vincent sacude la cabeza, ya no importan aquellos recuerdos ¡Porque ahora son felices junto a su amo! _

_Observa como Gil sigue corriendo frente a él. De pronto, los pasos de su hermano se vuelven más rápidos. _

_El pequeño niño de ojos dorados da vuelta en una esquina de rosales, son tan grandes que cubren su pequeño cuerpo de la vista de Vincent. El rubio acelera el paso, pareciera eterno el recorrido, pero al fin logra dar vuelta ahí mismo donde Gil caminó._

_Y de pronto la escena que ve lo deja en shock._

_No es aterradora si quiera, no da miedo. Al contrario: Es un escenario bastante feliz._

_Pero aun así le desgarra por dentro. _

_Lo que ve es…_

Vincent abre los ojos. Solo se respinga un poco. Respira profundo, no ha sido nada. Solo el sueño de nueva cuenta.

Frunce el ceño, extrañado. Siente un movimiento en su cama. Alguien está junto a él, a sus espaldas. El perfume de aquel…

¿Gil?

¿Qué estaba haciendo su hermano ahí?

Quiso darse la vuelta y preguntarle si sucedía algo, pero la voz de su hermano le hizo quedarse como estaba.

- No entiendo por qué me quieres tanto… - Dice el azabache con un tono de voz un tanto quebrado.

Vincent amplia la mirada, no obstante se queda en silencio. Y entonces piensa, seguramente su hermano tomó sake más de lo debido. Seguramente porque él no estuvo para evitarlo.

- Todo lo que haces por mí… - Seguía diciendo Gilbert. – Seguramente. – Ríe. – Mañana nuestros padres adoptivos me regañaran por la escena que planté en el salón…

Entonces Vincent sonríe. Sí, su nii-san esta ebrio.

- Aunque a veces eres un poco hostigoso en cuanto trato de tomar algo, ya comprendo porque siempre lo haces…

_- Sí lo hago, no lo hago por los demás, solo por ti…_ - Piensa Vincent.

- Soy un completo idiota…

_- No, no lo eres nii-san. Un idiota no me hubiera cuidado cuando más lo necesitaba… y mucho menos como tú lo hiciste…_

- Sí te soy sincero, olvidé que era tu cumpleaños… me sentí enfermo de solo pensar que te mentí…

_- Todo mundo miente nii-san… yo te he mentido muchas veces solo para no lastimarte, no te sientas mal…_

- Eres mi hermanito… y no me acordé de ti…

- _Esta bien Gil, tienes otras cosas en que pensar; en tu amo, él es lo más importante para ti… -_ Esbozó una sonrisa, tal vez triste, tal vez alegre, ni si quiera él mismo lo sabe, en su retorcida mente tal vez eso no era nada más que una sonrisa.

- Pero es que cada vez que pienso en ti, tengo miedo de recordar lo que fue de nuestra infancia… ¿Por qué, Vincent? ¿Por qué me siento así?

_- Porqué yo te hice sufrir mucho hermano. Pero no es necesario que recuerdes, en verdad no importa… yo haré…_

_-_ Creo… - Interrumpió la voz de Gil sus pensamientos. – Que la razón es porque tengo miedo de descubrir que no fui un buen hermano… que no te protegí lo suficiente…

- _Gil…_

- Recuerdo cuando dormíamos juntos. A veces tenías pesadillas… tus dientes castañeaban y temblabas mucho. Yo pensaba que era porque yo dormía a tu lado que te sentías así…

- _Hermano… Yo… no quiero que te culpes. Tú nunca has tenido la culpa de nada. No es cierto lo que crees…_

- Y hoy de nueva cuenta estabas temblando. Cuando te encontré en la mañana pensé que la sangre en la alfombra había sido producto del decapitador…

La sonrisa vuelve a aparecer en los ojos de Vincent ante la ironía de la situación.

- Aunque fue un error tuyo… por un momento temí mucho que mis suposiciones fueran correctas…

Los ojos dispares se abren en desmedida.

- Sé que mientes muy a menudo para no preocuparme… pero yo sé que sucede algo contigo… algo que pareces evitar vehementemente… algo que nunca me dices…

_- No pienses eso… no lo creas… no pienses en mí… no te preocupes por mí…_

- Al igual que cuando dormíamos juntos temblabas mucho y las lágrimas humedecían tu rostro… siempre las secaba sin que te dieras cuenta. Y entonces pienso, que tú nunca me dijiste nada. De tus pesadillas. A veces creo que solo dices que me quieres para evitar contarme la verdad…

_- Simplemente olvida hermano… yo en realidad te quiero, pero no quiero que recuerdes._

- Y es por eso que creo que yo no fui un buen hermano. Y por lo visto, sigo sin serlo.

_- Fuiste el mejor de todos. Y lo sigues siendo... solo tú me abrazaste cuando todo el mundo me odiaba… por eso yo solo puedo quererte a ti y a nadie más…_

- Pero a pesar de todo Vince. – El rubio sintió una mano posarse sobre su cabeza, acariciando con delicadeza sus cabellos. – Yo te quiero…

Su mente quedó en blanco.

- Gracias por buscarme todos esos años… gracias por quererme tanto…

Entonces sintió un movimiento en su cama. Algunos pasos. La puerta abrirse y cerrarse.

Vincent volteó la vista. Su hermano ya no estaba en la habitación. Ahora solo el silencio de su habitación acompañado por la oscuridad de la noche.

Pero ahora el silencio no le molestaba.

Vincent sonrió. Las palabras de su hermano eran bonitas. Lo hacían sentir bien. Gil se preocupaba por él.

Pero ahora le hacían más difícil la tarea de destruirse a sí mismo.

.-.-.-.-.-.

_La escena que el pequeño Vincent ve le hace llorar, le hace derramas lágrimas._

_Pero una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios._

_Su hermano es feliz, muy feliz junto a su amo._

_Ahora que Gil tiene a alguien más que lo necesite, Vincent ya no tiene nada que hacer ahí. _

_Gil ya no lo necesita, para sentirse necesitado. _

_Vincent sabe que el no sentirse buscado por alguien debe ser horrible. _

_Por eso siempre comprendió porqué su hermano se quedó a su lado._

_Porque él le necesitaba. Y entonces, el pequeño de ojos dispares podía ser importante para aquel que es importante para él. _

_En aquel entonces, ambos se necesitaban. _

_Pero ahora, su hermano tiene a su amo quien le necesita._

_Y entonces ¿quién necesitará a Vincent? _

_La respuesta es sencilla: Nadie._

_Vincent no puede aferrarse a los pasos de su amo, no como lo hace Gil._

_Él no puede ser necesitado de otra forma, más que causar lástima. _

_Aquella de un niño frágil, que rompería el mundo de la única persona a quien quiso más que a nadie._

Es por eso, que él cree que es mejor dejar de existir.


End file.
